Cookies on Christmas Eve
by Winchester's Sidekick
Summary: Gabriel wants Sam to bake cookies with him on Christmas Eve, but Sam doesn't want to bake cookies. Established Sabriel. Just a short little one-shot I wrote for Christmas. Please R&R.


A/N: Yay! This is my first story and I'm super excited to be posting! Now, I have written other things before, so this isn't my very first fic, and I've done writing for Supernatural before I just haven't posted the stories yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little Christmas one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

"Come on Sam, it's Christmas eve, we have to bake cookies!" The short blond bounces on his toes, giving his boyfriend in agitated look.

"But why, Gabriel?" Taller, dark haired Sam replies, leaning against the counter in the bunker kitchen.

"Because it's Christmas eve!" Gabriel waves a spoon in the air.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"'What does that have to do with anything'? Sam, it's Christmas eve, we have to bake cookies and leave them out for Santa! Jeez kiddo, what did you do on Christmas when you were a kid?"

"Gabriel, you know Santa isn't real, right?"

"Of course I know he isn't real. But it's still fun to bake the cookies and set them out and then eat them. Come on Sam, it's part of Christmas, I do it every year!"

"Look, Gabe, if you want to, than go ahead, but don't include me. I don't do little Christmas traditions." Sam pushes off the counter and heads towards the living room. As he's walking through the door he says over his shoulder. "Never have."

The dark haired man sits down on the couch, grabbing the half-finished beer he was drinking before the ex-trickster/fallen archangel had called him into the kitchen and takes a sip.

A few minutes later he hears the blond walk in, but keeps his eyes straight on the TV, knowing he upset his boyfriend by not participating. After all, Gabriel was just trying to show him some of his life. "I know what you're thinking, Sam." Gabriel slides his arms over the hunter's shoulders, letting his hands rest on his chest. "You know it's normal to be scared, right? Most people are scared of monsters, the things you face every single day without fear, and because of that you fear things that make most people feel safe; a sense of belonging." Gabriel rubs his hands in soothing circles on the younger man's chest. "Look, Sam-"

"No, Gabriel… you're right." Sam picks up one of Gabriel's smaller hands in his larger ones, pressing a light kiss to it before continuing. "I am scared. Damn, this whole thing between us scares the hell out of me. I mean, you know my track record… I don't want to lose you Gabe." Sam's voice breaks as he blinks, trying to hold back a tear or two, and holding the archangel's hands tight to his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sam." Gabriel whispers to his boyfriend, giving him a reassuring squeeze with his arms. "I'm serious. I'm in the safest place in the world with you, Dean, and most of the time Cas. And most of the things that would want me dead think I am dead." Gabriel squeezes just a little tighter again, also placing a kiss on the top of Sam's head.

They stay like that in a comfortable silence for a for minutes, until Sam speaks again. "Hey Gabe?"

"Hmm?" The blond hums in response.

"Do you still want to bake cookies?" The dark haired man smiles slightly as he turns his head to look in his boyfriend's honey eyes.

"Of course I do, Samsquatch." Gabriel replies, making Sam's smile widen at the nickname.

"Well let's bake cookies then. I want to do something normal and not be scared." Sam stands up, walks around the couch to where his boyfriend is and wraps his arms around the smaller man. "I love you Gabriel. And thank you."

"I love you too, Sam." Both men smile as they share a quick kiss before heading into the kitchen.

By the time they make it to bed that night there have been a few dozen cookies baked, flour thrown at each other, and at an unsuspecting Dean, and many shared kisses. Yes, both men would later describe their first Christmas together as one of their favorites.

* * *

A/N: Not very long, I know, but what did y'all think? I'd love to hear your opinions, and I always welcome constructive criticism. Thanks guys, Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas!


End file.
